Bring Me Pleasure, My Siren
by Klaine forever and ever 3
Summary: Kurt is a cambion, half-incubus and half-human, and is being bullied daily. He hasn't found his siren yet, but what happens when he and his friends make a trip to the Lima Bean. Rated M for mature themes. Originally yaoilover1013's but I'm continuing it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ok well here's one of the two other fics I said I'd continue from yaoilover1013...

* * *

Imagine the world as not only inhabited by humans, but another creature as well. A creature feared by a lot of humans, but for others excited: the vampire who does not feed off of blood, but of the human excess that is produced from sex...the succubus/incubus. And then there are the half-breeds...the cambion.

It is easy to tell the who is a incubus/succubus and who is a cambion.

Incubi/succubi are proud creatures, very haughty and have very extreme sex-drives. They must feed from their cambion or a human every day; it can be anywhere from a kiss from a human to intercourse with their cambion, depending on the length of their last "meal". When they feed, a ring of silver produces inside the iris, causing them to shine. A incubi/succubi can be very persuasive when trying to attract a human/cambion during their feeding, using their ability to control hormones making it better for the receiving party. Powerful incubi/succubi can sprout wings from their back, but the only time that would happen is during extreme intercourse or in order to protect their siren, their cambion. They are also very attractive, appealing to whoever they are trying to seduce. With humans they share no emotion for when they feed. The creatures can only love their cambion, if they are lucky to find them.

The only way that a cambion can be controlled is by another succubus/incubus, or their siren, and vice-versa for the succubus/incubus and their cambion. In order to help keep the human race, cambions are created for the incubi/succubi as a food source since they are also able to feed from a human though it causes dire consequences. A cambion is only allowed to feed from their siren, and if they try partaking a "meal" from a human can cause the cambion great sickness.

A cambion is different, sometimes can be described as the total opposite of a incubus/succubus. They cannot control hormones, but exude them; not intentionally though, which makes them private creatures, unless they want the attention. Also, cambions are more comfortable around each other or a incubus/succubus than a human, unless that human is a close friend or family member, so that is why they will only be affectionate to certain people.

Cambions are born from a union between a human male and a Succubus, or a human female and an Incubus. It is a still birth that shows no sign of life outside of being alive, meaning that the child has, for example, no pulse and no breath. This continues until the child is about seven years old, where it becomes increasingly difficult to differentiate one from a human. A cambion is usually devilishly cunning, and angelically beautiful, able to persuade even the most strong-hearted individual to do his or her bidding. Also, unlike incubi/succubi, they only need to feed around once a week to maintain their strength, though of course they tend to feed more because of the way their siren feeds from them.

Once a cambion becomes the age of sixteen, they are ready to be partnered with their incubus/succubus. A cambion will know who theirs is by the way their siren presents themselves, or shows their true selves to the cambion. Both will sense their pheromones that they produce from one another, and it's not long before they will find each other.

Also, gender does not matter to incubi/succubi. The body wants what it wants, and they cannot control it, though they do have a choice over preference. Cambion actually do have a choice, which they know of before they turn sixteen. The pheromones they produce will attract the gender they prefer, and things go from there.

The reason their other half is called a siren is because of what they can do to each other. When they use their voice, one can cause the other to submit to them; most of the time the cambion is the submitee, and the incubi/succubi is the submitter. The siren is also the only one who can control the other's feelings, like for instance if one is made the other can use their "voice" to calm them, as well as the voice is another way to succumb the other.

And this story takes place in Lima, Ohio and Westerville, Ohio, where partners are bound to be found, even in the smallest of places...

Kurt Hummel's back slammed into the locker, the cold metal pinching him under his shirt. He hissed in pain as he slid down to the floor, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes. He was tougher than this, and he wasn't about to give these fucking homophobic jocks the satisfaction of seeing that. He would rather rot in hell...which was beginning to sound like Heaven to him right now.

"Fag..." Karofsky hissed as he spat on the floor next to Kurt as he and a couple of his buddies walked past the seventeen-year-old and down the hall before turning the corner and away from his view.

He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before placing his forehead on them and finally, finally letting those tears fall. He didn't care that he was staining his purple skinny jeans, or that there probably rips in his Marc Jacobs cashmere cream shirt. He just wanted somebody to stop this torture, to see what he was going through. He want redemption. He wanted them to be stopped.

"Oh my God Kurt! Are you okay?" he heard Tina say as he heard her boots squeak as she came up beside him, followed by another pair of shoes. He looked up to see Tina, and beside her Mercedes, looking down at him, worry in their faces.

He shook his head slowly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, picking himself up off the floor. Mercedes leaned down and retrieved his bag while Tina wiped the dirt that had clung to the bottom of his pants.

"Who did this, honey? I am so going diva on them!" Mercedes said.

Kurt giggled. "Jocks, as usual. Nothing I'm not used to."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Finn and Mike both have tried making them stop, but they won't listen to them. It's pissing me off, the way they treat us. Just because they think they are so cool because some of them are incubi..."

"Shh!" Kurt said, putting a finger on her lip. "Stop, not all incubi and succubi are like that, just remember. Look at Mike, sweetest incubus you can ever meet. You're lucky Tina. I hope I find an incubus just like that."

"You will, Kurt. I know you will," Tina replied to her fellow cambion, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Ugh, now I feel like a lonely human again..."

Tina and Kurt laughed as they hugged her. She seemed to swoon under the pheromones they were giving off. "Guys, as much as I am really enjoying this, you might want to let go before I need to go dump Sam and so totally rock one of your world's."

They released each other with a laugh. "How about we go to the Lima Bean? I'm dying for some coffee, and Mike and them have football practice today, so Glee club was canceled. What you say?" Tina asked.

Mercedes and Kurt nodded. "I could go for a non-fat mocha," Kurt replied.

"And maybe some eye candy too?" Tina added. "You know, that's a Dalton and Crawford Country Day hangout?"

"Isn't those school for incubi, succubi, and cambions who they are partnered with?" Mercedes asked, remembering the study she had in Biology a few weeks ago.

Tina and Kurt nodded. "Yeah, Dalton is for the guys and the other for girls. They separate for classes but have a shared live-in dorm, biggest in the country. That's why a lot of people try to get in," Tina explained.

"You and Mike ever try getting in?" Mercedes asked.

She shook her head. "No, the tuition is way to steep, and we don't have that type of money. Besides, we're happy here. This is where we belong...here, with our friends."

Kurt nodded, plastering a smile on his face...though in reality, this place was torture for him. In a place like Dalton and Crawford Country Day, they had a anti-bullying policy, so those lucky ones got off free to love who they did without consequence. Here, he was tortured just because he was attracted to the same sex. Santana and Brittany, the open lesbian couple at school didn't get no crap, and they were human! Why did he have to deal with the torture of bullying everyday? Why was he treated different? He tried to avoid people, just like his nature intended him to, and only hung with the New Directions, but somehow the homophobes still found and tortured him. He wanted out of William McKinley High School, he wanted to find his partner...his siren, and he wanted to feel safe in a school environment. Was that too much to ask for?

"Kurt, you okay?" Tina asked, placing a hand on his cheek, bringing his attention back to them.

"W-What?" he asked, still in his daze.

Tina laughed. "I asked if you were okay? And Mercedes asked are you ready to go?"

Kurt smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine, and yes I am ready to go." He looped his arms through both of their awaiting arms. "My lovely ladies, our destination awaits!"

All three laughed as they exited the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

So... Here's chapter two.

* * *

Blaine Anderson took a seat at one of the many round tables in the Lima Bean next to the door, waiting for his best friends Jeff Sterling and David Thompson to join him. He was glad school was over. Dalton was a nice school and all, but the work he did was outrageous. All that work they loaded on him made it impossible to be able to enjoy his free time and maybe, just maybe find his siren, his cambion. Jeff knew what he felt like, also partner-less and feeding off humans who they felt nothing for. David had Wes Montgomery-his incubus partner, who had graduated last year from Dalton and was living a mile from Dalton, him and David sharing a small and affordable apartment.

Blaine ran a hand through his gelled hair, wanting to loosen it from its hold he had to put on it at school so he could maintain his image. Once it was after-school hours, the hair went free. He untangled it, letting the curls wrap around his fingers as he did. His short curly black hair didn't really bother him, he liked it wild, but the teachers always said it was distracting and when he was in the classroom he needed to do something about it.

Jeff made his way to the table, his favorite brown sugar caramel latte steaming in his hands. For a incubus Jeff was the type who you wouldn't think was grounded, but really he was one of the guys who bounced off the walls anytime you gave him sugar. He was tall, standing a little over six feet. He had bleached blond hair that fell past his thin eyebrows and into light brown eyes. He had a thin pale frame with slight, muscular arms and chest and long legs.

David followed behind him. For a cambion, he was a lot different looking, not really caring about his looks because he already had a siren as well as he didn't want attention to himself. He was a dark brown African American with cropped back hair and bright brown eyes. He stood a little taller than Blaine but not as tall as Jeff, and unlike Jeff David didn't have anything in the muscle department, nor did he want that.

"Damn, I'm tired!" Jeff complained as he and David sat down in the seats at the table.

David nodded. "The Warblers meeting took longer than what it was supposed to. Thad is getting on my damn nerves, being late all the time!"

Blaine shook his head, laughing and rolling his eyes. "C'mon guys, he's just over the moon right now. He's trying to enjoy his time with Flint, now that they have partnered. They are newly sired. You have to give them time to get in a routine."

David shrugged. "Guess you're right. Wes and I were all over each other when he found me. You guys wouldn't stop downing us for it for a month."

"Uh, duh! You guys were having sex on the council room table, and he was doing things with that gavel he shouldn't have been doing. Don't get me wrong, totally hot, but still some images just don't want to get out of my head," Jeff said, causing David to drop his head on the table with a groan.

"Shut up Jeff!" David said.

"Nope." Jeff took a sip of his drink.

Blaine laughed at their bickering. He loved hearing them fight; it was the highlight of his day. "Guys, stop arguing. You are making us look bad."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. No, we don't look like bad characters, that's all those jocks over there from McKinley," Jeff said, nodding his head at the table where a couple of guys were sitting, all in jerseys and pushing each other out of chairs and into other people. "Bunch of unsophisticated rascals. Don't they have any respect on acting out in public?"

David sat up and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think they were raised as barbarians. No respect at all, and they think they're better than everyone else."

Blaine couldn't agree more. He had seen McKinley students before, ones like these. They were so arrogant, it pissed him off. From here he could tell some of them were incubi because of the way they poured their pheromones around. He could smell that a mile away. It was making him sick. "Ugh, they need to watch producing so much right now. It's making me sick to my stomach. They're going to make the humans sick," he said with a sickening look as he looked back to David and Jeff, who both nodded.

"Makes me sick..." Jeff grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

David snorted. "Wes does that sometimes, and it makes me sick. He knows better than to produce that much around me. They're going to make someone pass out."

Blaine was spared adding to that statement by the door of the coffee shop opening and three people walk in. Blaine watched as the three took their place in line, looking up at the board as they did so. Two of them were girls, the other a boy. Of the two girls, one was heavyset and was the same color as David, and had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a bright pick dress shirt with black zebra print and designer jeans. The other girl was Asian. She had long black hair that hung to the middle of her back, with blue highlights in it. She was wearing a black shirt, a long black shirt, and thigh-high black buckle up boots. Average looking, in Blaine's opinion, not his type.

Now the boy...definitely his type. He was tall, a couple of inches taller than Blaine, with pale skin that looked like porcelain. He had perfectly coiffed chestnut colored hair. His eyes, which caught his attention, were the color of glasz; they seemed to be blue, green, and gray at the same time. He had a thin but tones body, slight muscles in the arms and chest and thin around the waist. He was wearing a cashmere cream shirt, which he knew was a designer label. The boy had on purple skinny jeans that seemed to be painted onto his boy, and his feet were covered with white Doc Martens.

Blaine swallowed what seemed to be a lump in his throat. This boy was gorgeous. He had never seen any girl or guy look like that; so elegant, so young, so... devilishly cunning and angelically beautiful. Blaine knew the boy must be a cambion. He had to be. No one could look like that and be human.

Deciding on his instincts, he gently took a sniff of the air in the boy's direction while trying to look inconspicuous. The boy smelt...wonderful. He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. He could tell by the pureness of his smell he did not have a siren...

...Until now.

Jeff had watched Blaine as he stared at the boy, and put two and two together. "Blaine, is he..."

Blaine nodded, never taking his eyes off the boy. "I think so. He smells so good...so appetizing."

David laughed. "Wes said it was that way with me."

Jeff kicked Blaine under the table. "You need to go present yourself then. Claim his as your partner, your siren."

Blaine looked back at them with panic on his face. "I-I don't have any music ready with me! I know we only have to sing a couple of lines to see if our voice works on our cambion, but I have nothing that I can think of to sing to him!"

David rolled his eyes. "Blaine, you are not the Warblers lead for nothing. You breakout into song all the time! What's the song you have in your back pocket?"

Blaine thought, then replied with, "E.T. by Katy Perry?"

Jeff and David gave him a thumbs up. "There you go," Jeff said. "Just get up there and sing a few lines to him. If he falls to his knees, he's yours."

Blaine nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath. The boy's back was turned and he saw the Asian kiss him on the cheek then he said something, causing the dark girl to laugh, so he didn't see Blaine approach him. Blaine produced some pheromones, something they were taught in school that they were supposed to do when approaching the potential siren, before he let a few lines of the song pour from his mouth.

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all

Blaine saw the boy's back go rigid as he turned around, his glasz eyes locking with Blaine's, which he knew had the ring of silver in it, because at this time he was totally turned on by the sight of the cambion standing before him.

Kurt stepped out of the backseat of Tina's car, Mercedes climbing out of the passenger's seat. The girls had followed him home so he could drop Finn and his car off before making their way to the Lima Bean. They didn't want him to drive, since he still appeared to be a bit shaken on what happened. As they made their way to the door, Tina said, "Ugh, some of the football team is here, so just a heads up," she said, opening the door and waiting for the two to enter before following behind.

"You okay Kurt? Wanna go somewhere different?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I don't want to run away. Besides, we are in a public place so they wouldn't try anything here. Besides, from the pheromones they're producing, I think they are trying to catch their nightly meals." He pinched his nose, blocking out the smell, Tina doing the same.

Mercedes shrugged. "It's not really bothering me. I have Sam, so that just makes me turned on for him," she said with a giggle as she looked up at the coffee order board. "I know what Kurt wants. I think I'll have a Mint Mocha. What about you, Tina?"

Tina examined the board. "Um, I think I will have a Chai Tea Latte with a hit of coffee. Mike ordered it for me last time and it was mouth-watering!"

Kurt laughed as they made their way to the front and ordered their drinks, giving the barista the names for the orders, then stepped to the side to wait.

"So guys, I wanna run an idea by you all," Tina said as they waited. "Mike sung me Love Story by Taylor Swift when he sired me, and I want to sing him something special for him for our one year anniversary. Problem is, I don't know what to sing to him. Please help me pick a song!"

"Calm down, girl. We will," Mercedes said.

Kurt nodded. "You want to be able to sing to him a song you know and love. Think of your favorite artist. Who is it?"

Tina thought, before replying, "Honestly, and I know this is so totally going to sound Asian, but I really like Utada Hikaru."

"Who?' Mercedes asked, never having heard the name before.

Kurt knew who she was talking about. "How about singing him Simple and Clean? It's a lovely song, and it can express feelings of love."

Tina nodded. "You're right. And I do love that song. Thank you, Kurt," she said, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Kurt shrugged. "I know, I'm awesome," he said simply.

Mercedes laughed, and Kurt was about to say something else before a smell stopped him. It was strong, but pleasant, and it totally made him lightheaded. Before he could figure out what it was, he heard a male voice, one that made his ears twitch and one that brought a feeling of pleasure surge through him.

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all

Kurt turned to see the most beautiful boy he had ever scene. The boy looked like a Greek god. He had curly black hair that hung just above his ears and above his bushy triangular shaped brows, which on anyone else would look ridiculous but on him he somehow made it work. He was a little shorter than himself, and he could tell under the Dalton uniform that he was well defined in the muscle department. His skin was a olive tone, and made his skin look breathtaking. And his voice...it was like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was like he had an orgasm in them, and when the boy had stopped singing, it left him wanting more. And his eyes, that's what caught his attention the most. They were the most beautiful hazel he had ever seen, and at the moment they had a ring of silver around the iris, showing the boy's excitement...

Before Kurt knew what was happening, he felt his knees buckle out under him. He fell to his knees, looking up at the boy. Of course, he was an incubus. Kurt should have been able to tell. He was so elegant. He mentally slapped himself, ashamed that he wasn't more observant.

"Kurt, you okay?" Mercedes asked as she knelt down and was about to help him back up before Tina grabbed her arm and they backed away some. "Girl, what the hell-"

"Stop, Mercedes. He's being sired..." Tina said as Mercedes looked between Kurt and the boy wearing the Dalton uniform. "Just watch, Diva."

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew everyone in the coffee shop was watching, but he didn't care at the moment. They could look all they wanted. All that mattered to him at the time was his partner, his siren, who currently was looking up at him, still sitting on the floor. Blaine walked up to him, extending his hand. The boy looked at it before grasping, letting the incubus pull him up to a standing position. Before he was steady on his feet though, the incubus pulled his hand and yanked the cambion towards him, making their bodies collide with one another.

With a breathtaking smile, the incubus said, "Hi, beautiful."

Kurt blushed at the name. No one had ever called him that before. "...H-Hi..."

Blaine smiled; the boy's voice was breathtaking. If that is what he usually sounded like, he couldn't wait to hear the boy sing...as well as moan his name. "My name's Blaine. Yours?"

"K-Kurt..." the cambion replied.

"Well Kurt, I think it's safe to say you are my partner. Which means I can do this," Blaine said before placing a hand on Kurt's cheek and bringing their lips together, causing both to moan.

Blaine felt the tingle in his lips as he tasted Kurt, tasted his essence. He felt this all the time when he fed from humans, but their taste was nothing compared to Kurt's. It felt right as he absorbed it into his body, and he could feel his constant hunger subside a little as Kurt's taste engulfed him.

Classes at McKinley could not prepare Kurt for the feeling that engulfed him when Blaine pressed their lips together. He was prepared for the tingle that started the feeding, but they way it went through his body almost made him collapse again. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing the shorter boy closer to him, as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Blaine's taste was amazing, like it was meant only for Kurt. And Kurt knew Blaine was feeling the same way, considering he could feel Blaine's erection pressing up against his.

Eventually they had to come up for air, so they finally released each other, but they did not do anything about their proximity to one another. They could feel all eyes on them, and Blaine chuckled as Kurt blushed. Well, that was unexpected.

"How about we get out of here? My car is outside, and we can go somewhere and finish...this," he said, rubbing his erection against Kurt's as he reached behind the chestnut and grasped one of his ass cheeks, causing the boy to jump. "Somewhere we can go and get to know each other, since it looks like we will be together for a very long time."

"W-We can go to my place . My step-brother is at his girlfriend's and my dad is still at work until seven," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled as he reached down, intertwining their fingers. "This way then, my beautiful and sexy siren." And they walked out of the coffee shop, leaving their opened-mouth friends behind and the stunned coffee shop crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heres chapter three...

* * *

Kurt remembered telling Blaine where his house was, but everything else was a blur from there. He remembered one time he was in the car with Blaine, a fire erupting all over his body, causing him to moan and pant in the passenger's seat of Blaine's Mustang. The next he knew, Blaine was pulling up next to his Escalade and jumping out of the driver's seat and practically sprinting to Kurt's side, opening it and helping Kurt out.

Kurt knew Blaine was laying it heavy on the pheromones, because he had never felt like this before, even when he was relieving himself. Blaine must have been using his gift of hormone manipulation in order to make him feel good...and it was working.

Kurt followed Blaine close behind as they made their way up the walkway and to the front door. While Kurt pulled his keys out of his pocket, Blaine pushed himself against Kurt, brushing his erection against Kurt's ass, causing a shiver from the cambion.

With shaky hands Kurt was able to unlock the door and slide his keys back into his pocket. After he had opened the door, Blaine had grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside, pushing him against the door once Kurt had kicked it shut, and reunited their lips. Again that tingle fell through both of them, and both couldn't help but again moan at the feeling.

"B-Blaine, w-we need to go to my room, b-because it would suck if w-we get caught d-doing this here," Kurt panted after Blaine had released his mouth and began trailing kisses on the boy's neck.

Blaine nodded into his neck as he picked Kurt up, the cambion wrapping his arms and legs around the incubus. "W-Where's your room?"

"Upstairs. R-Room with the theater posters in it. Trust me, you'll know which one," Kurt replied, reattaching his lips onto Blaine's.

Somehow, and Kurt didn't know how, Blaine was able to get them up the stairs and into his bedroom instantly. He heard Blaine kick his bedroom door closed before walking to the bed, throwing Kurt onto it, before climbing on top of him, settling between his legs and kissing him again. He pushed his body into Kurt's, and they made their way to the head of the bed, Kurt's head hitting the mountain of pillows.

Blaine released Kurt's lips and leaned up, looking down at his siren. "My my my. You really are one beautiful creature, Kurt. I am so going to thoroughly enjoy rocking your world today," he said with a cocky smile.

Kurt raised a perfectly trimmed brow. "Cocky, aren't we?"

Blaine shrugged, unbuttoning his blazer and sliding it off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor behind him. "I am an incubus. If you haven't heard, we are very confident in our abilities to pleasure our cambion. Get used to it babe, because what you see is what you get."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ah, smart-ass too. I must warn you, Blaine, that I have a bit of an attitude," Kurt said, reaching up and unbuttoning the small buttons of Blaine's white school shirt until there were no more the unbutton. "I'm kind of a diva. Think you can handle that?"

Blaine smiled as he untucked his shirt and threw that behind him as well. "Oh, that will not be a problem. I am more than capable of handling you, my little siren."

Kurt bit his lips as he trailed his eyes down Blaine's chest. He was right that he was well built. His abs were wells defined and his pecs...what Kurt could do those things. He had dark hair covering them, as well as dark hair that trailed just above the hem of his pants, and Kurt knew that it probably went under as well. He couldn't help but murmur, "...Wow..."

Blaine chuckled. "Like what you see?" Blaine asked as he expertly undid the buttons of Kurt's shirt, opening it to reveal smooth skin and lightly muscled pegs, not like his, but it seemed to work on the boy.

"Yeah..." Kurt replied as he leaned up, letting Blaine remove his shirt and tossing it to the ground with the other articles of clothing. On any normal occasion Kurt would mind that Blaine was just throwing clothes everywhere, but at the moment he couldn't seem to care.

"Hmm, not bad yourself babe" Blaine said, leaning down and trailing a couple of kisses over Kurt's neck before taking one of Kurt's nipples and biting it lightly, causing the boy to moan. "Did you know the areola of the nipple is the most sensitive part of the nipple, which sends signals to the brain and nether regions of pleasure. It is the best part of the body to tease. Do you agree?"

Kurt nodded his head, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's tongue on the sensitive area. "Y-Yeah, I can feel it..." he mumbled.

Blaine smiled, reaching down and grasping Kurt's erection through his skinny jeans. "Yeah, I can see that." He trailed down further, dipping his tongue into the cambion's navel. "The navel is my favorite to tease. So perfect for a tongue," Blaine said before he trailed down further until his mouth stopped just above the beginning of Kurt's pants. "But, alas, my favorite of all is just hidden and under these." Kurt watched as Blaine grabbed the zipper of his jeans with his teeth and pulled it down, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Once that was done, Blaine leaned up, working the button of the pants, and when that was done, he began helping Kurt shimmy out of the painted on things. "God, Kurt. How can you breathe in these things?" he asked, brow raised.

Kurt laughed as he lifted his hips, allowing Blaine to slide the pants off him completely, tossing them aside. "Not without difficulty," he replied as he undid the button and zipper of Blaine's slacks, then leaned back as he waited for Blaine to finish removing them. Soon enough, they were both only in boxers, their erections rubbing together with nothing between them but that one article of clothing.

"Ah, finally. Nothing but boxers...my favorite." Blaine leaned down, brushing his lips against Kurt's lightly. "You ready for me to rock your world?"

Kurt blushed. Blaine was going to be the death of him with those kinds of phrases. He nodded, saying, "Yeah, just...it's my first time, as you know. Will it hurt?" he asked, biting his lip.

Blaine nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you. Yeah, it will a little. But after we start...trust me, you won't want me to stop. I'm going to make you feel so good though, that you will forget the pain as soon as it comes. I'm going to take my time preparing you, make you fall to pieces, make you beg for me."

"Blaine, your cocky side is showing again," Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged. "You think it's sexy," Blaine said, running his hand down and into Kurt's boxers, grasping his erection, which made Kurt gasp and buck his hips into the incubus's hand.

"Oh!"

Blaine smiled, using his other hand to the hem of the boxers and pulling them down, Kurt helping once again by lifting his hips so Blaine could remove them before discarding them as well.

Blaine then trailed his lips down Kurt's body again before he made it to the fine hair just above Kurt's cock, admiring it, before he went further so he was face to face with Kurt's erection. "Ah Kurt, so beautiful, ready for me," he said before he took Kurt's length and engulfing it into his mouth, which caught Kurt off guard. Blaine heard Kurt moan in pleasure as he licked his way up Kurt's cock, enjoying both the taste of his cambion and the strength he was getting from his meal.

Being a incubus meant he could feel in a couple of ways; a kiss would suffice his hunger for a certain amount of time, tasting his siren's pleasure could fill him, and full intercourse would satisfy him for over a day, though they were always left wanting more.

"B-Blaine! You've got to stop! I don't know how long I can last..." Kurt warned.

Blaine hummed as he deep-throated Kurt, causing the cambion to go wild underneath him. Kurt tangled his hands into Blaine's hair and yanked as Blaine felt Kurt's come hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, and released Kurt's now limp cock with an audible 'pop' before looking back up at Kurt, who was breathing heavily and seemed to be in a daze.

"Good?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt, making the boy taste himself.

Kurt shook his head. "N-No...amazing..."

Blaine chuckled. "You ain't seen nothing yet," Blaine replied before climbing off the bed, reaching for his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked curiously, leaning up on his elbow in time to see Blaine drop his boxers before grabbing his uniform pants and grabbing a bottle of something from the pocket. "What's that?"

Blaine climbed back to his formal position, grabbing a pillow and placing it under Kurt's hips. He held the bottle up for Kurt to see. "Lube," he said simply, popping the lid open and pouring some into his free hand, massaging it through his fingers. "It helps with the prepping, making it more pleasurable. Since I want to make you comfortable, this is the best stuff to use for your first couple of times. Though sooner or later we won't need to be using it, because you'll want me so badly that you will beg for the pain."

"Pervert," Kurt mumbled as he felt one of Blaine's fingers touch the ring of muscle of his entrance.

"You ready, babe?" Blaine asked. When Kurt nodded, Blaine began pushing one finger inside, stopping when it was at the first knuckle. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to figure what he was feeling. It felt weird, not hurtful but foreign, something he had never felt before. "You okay?" Blaine asked, which Kurt nodded to. "Okay, I'm going to push the rest in."

Kurt tensed when Blaine pushed the rest of the digit in. It stung, but not in a bad way, especially when Blaine began moving his finger, going back and forth a couple of times in Kurt's hole. Before Kurt knew it, he felt himself getting hard again, which Blaine smiled at. "Ah, I see you're enjoying this?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Y-You can add another if you want..."

Blaine nodded as he quickly pushed another finger in. Kurt arched his back, hissing in pain. At first that did hurt, but once Blaine started scissoring his fingers and stretch him, he could feel the pleasure taking over his body.

"Hmm, where is it?" he heard Blaine say.

Kurt raised a brow. "Where's what?" he asked. Blaine didn't reply, just pushed his fingers in a bit farther and harder, and Kurt screamed in pleasure when Blaine seemed to hit a bundle of nerves inside him. "W-What-?"

Blaine smiled, adding a third finger quickly while Kurt was distracted. "That, my dear, was your prostate, the best part of male anatomy." He hit it again, and Kurt arched his back, enjoying the feeling.

"Oh God! Blaine! That feels so good!"

Blaine laughed. "Does it? If you think that feels good, imagine what my cock could do to you..."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, looking down until he was looking into Blaine's hazel eyes, which produced the silver ring in the iris again. "Then what are you waiting for? Get in me."

Blaine's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, really? Didn't I tell you I wanted you to beg to have me in you? I didn't hear that as a beg," he replied, hitting Kurt's prostate again.

Kurt screamed before locking eyes with Blaine again. "God dammit Blaine! I want you in me, now!"

Blaine shook his head. "That doesn't sound very convincing," he tsked.

Kurt seemed to growl in frustration. "Blaine, I want your cock in me, now! I want you to rock my world! I want you to claim me as yours! I want you to fuck me so hard I pass out!"

Blaine groaned as he collided his mouth with Kurt's. "You should have said so," he said as he removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again, pouring some on his cock and lathering it before he grabbed Kurt's knees, spreading them wide. Kurt grasped the pillow behind his head as Blaine made his way between his knees, positioning his cock at his entrance.

Blaine looked up at Kurt lewdly before he pressed into Kurt. Kurt couldn't help the strangled moan as Blaine pushed past the first ring of muscle. It was intense, painful...but oh so worth it. He breathed slowly, making sure to control his breathing, as Blaine pushed his way more into Kurt. When Kurt finally felt Blaine's hips hit his, he felt Blaine stall, placing his hands on either side of Kurt's hips onto the bed.

Blaine leaned down, brushing his lips lightly over Kurt's forehead as he waited for Kurt to feel comfortable. "How you feeling?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as he said, "I'm fine. It feels like a painful stretch...but then there is heat...and you in me...it's just...wow..."

Blaine nodded. "Told you," he said as he leaned back up. "You ready for me to move?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing one of Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah, but slowly first. Let me get used to it."

Blaine nodded, using his free hand to grab hold of Kurt's hip before gently pulling out before slowly easing his way back in. Kurt hummed, that felt good. Blaine kept this rhythm up for a few more thrusts, letting Kurt get used to the feeling, before he heard Kurt say, "B-Blaine...harder..." Blaine obliged by pulling out and thrusting a bit harder, making the cambion gasp at the feeling.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked, an idea hitting him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You have your cock in me. What do you think?"

Blaine stuck his tongue out in a childish manor. "I want to try something, which you might enjoy." He took on of Kurt's legs and placed it over his shoulder before pulling out and pushing back in. This time, he heard Kurt moan, knowing he had hit his prostate.

"Oh my God! Blaine! Do that again!" Kurt practically screamed.

"Thought you'd like that," he said cockily as he continued thrusting, picking up his pace every few minutes until he was literally pounding into Kurt, making the bed squeak underneath their weight.

Kurt became a mess underneath Blaine, either moaning or saying profound things which made Blaine smile.

When Kurt felt that familiar coil in his stomach, he grasped Blaine's hand, the one he was still holding, tightly and said, "B-Blaine, I'm about to come!"

Blaine grunted, leaning over and placing his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, changing their angle again as he said, "Go ahead babe. Come for me."

Kurt didn't need any other permission after that. He came hard, his come spilling onto his stomach and Blaine's. He felt Blaine fill him with his come as well, and then the incubus collapsed on top of him, purely exhausted and his hunger sated.

Kurt felt good too, like a hunger deep down was finally fulfilled. He closed his eyes, relaxing from that wonderful feeling. He felt Blaine roll off of him, then he felt Blaine grab him and kiss his cheek softly.

"Babe, you okay?" he heard the incubus ask.

Kurt tried to answer, but darkness took him over, and before he knew, he had passed out.

Kurt groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, trying to blink them clear. When he had, he saw that he was laying on Blaine's chest, his warmth engulfing him, making him comfortable. Kurt looked up, and locked eyes with Blaine, who was staring down at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Did I pass out?' Kurt asked with a blush.

Blaine nodded. "You told me to rock your world, so I did..."

Kurt smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah, you definitely did that." He stretched his legs and back, feeling a dull ache in his back. It wasn't bad...tolerable.

"That was definitely the best sex I think I have ever had," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the forehead, making Kurt blush even redder. "Oh, hope you don't mind, but while you were asleep, I cleaned us up. Didn't want you to wake up and feel dirty."

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes, saying shyly, "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome," he said simply, brushing his lips against Kurt's, kissing him softly.

Kurt accepted the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's mouth on his, the way it molded together perfectly and how the tingle felt through his body.

When they finally stopped, Kurt asked, "What time is it?"

Blaine was about to answer, but they heard footsteps in the hall before Kurt's door swung open, Burt walking in. "Hey Kurt, I'm home from work. How was-" The man froze on the spot as he caught sight of Kurt...in bed...with a boy he had never seen before...and apparently they were both naked.

The words seemed to die on his mouth as they looked at the two, who both looked back at him with shocked expressions.

Kurt hid his face into Blaine's chest. He was in trouble now, he could just feel it...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hey guys! I know my style of writing is different than yaoilover1013's but I hope that I don't disappoint you guys.

* * *

_"What time is it?"_

_Blaine was about to answer, but they heard footsteps in the hall before Kurt's door swung open, Burt walking in. "Hey Kurt, I'm home from work. How was-" The man froze on the spot as he caught sight of Kurt...in bed...with a boy he had never seen before...and apparently they were both naked._

_The words seemed to die on his mouth as they looked at the two, who both looked back at him with shocked expressions._

_Kurt hid his face into Blaine's chest. He was in trouble now, he could just feel it..._

* * *

"Kurt? Wha- uh... what are you doing?"

Kurt was _mortified._ His dad had seen him in bed with a boy he didn't know while he was - holy crap! He was naked!

With an undignified squeak Kurt dived under the comforter, trying to pull Blaine under with him - without success.

"Kurt? Sweetie? Are you ok?" Blaine asked while trying to pry the comforter away from Kurt. "Ok, well I'm going to go talk to your dad, so... stay here if you want."

Pulling on his briefs, Blaine made his way over to the door where Burt was currently hiding.

"Hello sir, my name is Blaine Anderson and your son is my siren."

Burt blinked as the young man in front of him bluntly addressed him.

"Uh, hello? And what do you mean 'he's your siren'" Burt said, remembering to start interrogating the boy half way through his reply.

"Well sir, as I'm sure you're aware your son is a cambion. More specifically, my cambion. We need each other to survive, to satisfy our hunger." Blaine explained, factually.

"Right, well, I - uh - I don't really think I want to know what your 'hunger' requires from my baby boy, but I guess if you really are his incubus then I can't keep you two apart. But let my tell you something, ok? I swear to all that is holy, if you dare hurt him in any way I _will_ end you, got it?" Burt glared at Blaine, trying to make him shrink in his fiery gaze.

Without missing a beat Blaine replied, "Yes sir. I would **_never_**hurt him. I would rather hurt myself than hurt him."

Smiling, Kurt walked out from his bedroom on shaky legs, and gave Blaine a hug from behind.

"Thanks dad"

"It's alright son. Just no - no _funny business _while I'm around ok? And Blaine?"

"Yes sir?"

"It's Burt"

* * *

A/N

Ok, I know its short but I couldn't think of what else to put in it. If any of you have an idea for what could continue during the unfolding of this story, let me know by PM-ing me or leaving it in a review.


End file.
